halofandomcom-20200222-history
New Alexandria
''New Alexandria redirects here. For other uses of New Alexandria, see New Alexandria (disambiguation).'' Halo: Reach level "New Alexandria" New Alexandria was a metropolitan city located at Eposz on the human colony world of Reach.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyWmnbni02U Youtube.com: Halo: Reach Firefight 2.0 Gameplay] During the Raid of New Alexandria, it became the target of a Covenant attack during the Fall of Reach in 2552, and was defended by Noble Team.Halo: Reach ViDoc: A Spartan Will Rise Although civilian transports successfully evacuated the city thanks to the efforts of Noble Six, the city was ultimately glassed by the Covenant. Three space elevators were located near the city.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVTHwwCjKLk YouTube: E3 2010 Firefight 2.0 Beachhead Gameplay ''] Locations *Caracalla Park *New Alexandria Concourse *New Alexandria Hospital *New Alexandria Starport *Fleet Command Headquarters **Olympic Tower *Sinoviet Center *Traxus Tower *Vyrant Telecom Tower **Club Errera *Skyway Cafe Trivia *The city of New Alexandria is most likely named after the Egyptian city of Alexandria which was the location of a very large library. It might also be named after New Alexandria, PA. *The city of New Alexandria is featured in the levels Exodus and New Alexandria in ''Halo: Reach. *The metropolitan area of New Alexandria spans about 15 km x 6 km, making it a total of about 90 sq. km, albeit most of this is not explorable due to game walls. *There are multiple rooms on this level that are accesed by landing on them. many do not have anything in them but one example of an interesting one is one with floating packages. here is a video. *The packaging of the Halo:Reach legendary edition states that statue inclosed inside is a replica of the war memorial in New Alexandria, indicating the city was rebuilt during recolonization. This is also supported by the fact many of its inhabitance left the city before it was glassed and may have returned to rebuild it. *The city is never confirmed to have been completely glassed, as the area around the playable portion of the level is still intact even with the most recent bombardment at the end of the level. Because several cruisers left mid level it is likely the covenant were finishing thier involvement with the city. *The units 4 Charlie 27, 7 Delta 19 along with another unit were tasked with destroying Covenant communications jammers in the city. Gallery File:Reach E310 Firefight Beachhead03.jpg|Caracalla Park, outside the New Alexandria Starport, with the city center in the background. File:Noble Six City.jpg|Covenant corvettes over the city. File:Noble_Flare.png|Noble Team in a damaged building. File:New Alexandria Header.jpg|Noble Six's UH-144 Falcon over the damaged city during the Fall of Reach. File:NA_elevators.jpg|Three space elevators near the city. File:HaloReach - Glassing.jpg|The Covenant glass New Alexandria. File:Alexandria glassed.jpg|Another view of New Alexandria burning reach_5801418_Medium.jpg|Glassing up close ih_panoptical back wall01.jpg|Concept art of New Alexandria. cok.cart.jpg|Carter watches as New Alexandria burns to the ground reach_25501237_Full.jpg|The symbol for New Alexandria. Reach 25501286 Full.jpg|A plaza in New Alexandria. Reach 25501271 Full.jpg|A food court in New Alexandria. es:Nueva Alejandría Sources Category:Cities Category:Reach locations Category:halo reach Category:New Alexandria Category:Halo: Reach